


When The Dying Child Won't Wake Up

by fandomsandshit



Series: Will Solace Before, During And After Percy Jackson's Shit Went Down [2]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: Camp Half-Blood (Percy Jackson), Gen, POV Outsider, Pre-Canon, Pride, Swearing, Trans Will Solace, Will Solace Appreciation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:01:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26682604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomsandshit/pseuds/fandomsandshit
Summary: It's been three weeks, and Taruna is ready to throttle Zeus himself to get the little bastard to wake up.
Relationships: Original Character(s) & Original Character(s), Will Solace & Original Character(s)
Series: Will Solace Before, During And After Percy Jackson's Shit Went Down [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1941190
Comments: 1
Kudos: 22





	When The Dying Child Won't Wake Up

**Author's Note:**

> Me, posting twice on the same day about a concept I only just thought about? It's more likely than you think.

It’d been three weeks.

Now, Taruna would call herself a rational person. She rationally got mad at everyone, and she rationally hated a lot of campers.

She would also call herself fair. Although she yelled and fought a lot, she still treated everyone with the respect they deserved. Some people are plain assholes, and some are called assholes affectionately. No one but her would ever know the difference.

Anyway, she would like to think of herself as collected, rational and just.

But it’s been three weeks.

And the little bastard still hasn’t woken up.

Chiron had estimated a few days. It had been longer than a few days.

Logically, Taruna understood that this meant the kid might never wake up. But that would mean giving up. And she never gave up.

So, every morning, she dragged Spencer out to their cot and made him give them a check-up. Every time, his face fell more and more, But Taruna would rather cuss Zeus out in the middle of a storm than admit defeat.

(Unsurprisingly, she has cussed out Zeus before. In the middle of a storm. Some place near the Empire State Building. She was on a quest with a son of Athena and a daughter of Hephaestus. The son of Athena was killed by a Chimera. The daughter of Hephaestus was shot by lightning in the storm. Taruna was so angry, and she nearly lost her life shouting at him. She doesn’t regret it.)

She had overheard when Woodrow told Chiron what had happened, and she was pissed. The kid was at a Pride parade with their mom, when some dickheads took it upon themselves to beat them up. The kid got out, not unscathed. The mom did not.

It wasn’t even a Greek monster that did it, just a few monstrous mortals. If that didn’t prove the world was going to shit, she didn’t know what would.

Hence, she didn’t give up on the kid.

Another demigod, called Aoife O’Flanaghan, had arrived in that time, still unclaimed. Taruna had the feeling she would be an Ares kid though. She certainly had the spirit.

Currently, she was sitting by the poor bastard’s cot, giving dramatic retellings of her day. She had no clue if they can hear her, but fuck if she wasn’t going to do it anyway.

Spritz was there too, adding in things she’d missed and ‘funny’ commentary.

She was about to start regaling about the stupid Demeter boy who she’d stabbed after a misogynistic comment, when a small sound stopped her.

Her eyes shot to the kid, where she saw them twitch a bit.

After another minute of small twitching, and Spritz saying, “Wake up, wake up, wake up.” The kid did just that.

They woke up.

“Get Chiron,” Taruna murmured, an exact copy of what she said last time.

Spritz hurriedly nodded, and raced out of the infirmary towards the Big House.

“Hey there kid,” she said, when their blue eyes turned to her.

They must have been really trusting, for they broke out into a grin and said, “Hi!”

“So, what’s your name?”

They hesitated.

“Um… Charlotte.”

Now, Taruna wasn’t happy with that. Under other circumstances, she might have said fine, because respect gender identity and all that jazz, but Charlotte seemed really uncomfortable when they said that.

“Do you want to be called Charlotte?” she asked tentatively, silently hoping that she was reading the situation right.

“Not really.”

She almost breathed out a sigh of relief. _Major social point, vanquished._ “Well, what do you want to be called then?”

The kid’s head cocked to the side, as if to say _does it look like I know?_

“Do you want me to say a bunch of names for you to pick?”

A nod in response. Taruna almost slapped herself, because now she’s got to think of a bunch of names. She can’t do names! She nicknamed Jiahao ‘Spritz’ after all. Why the fuck did she offer?

“Uh, there’s Jason, Scott, Leo, Elliott, Charlie, Will, Daniel, Derek…”

Her mind ran blank. _Well fuck._ She had come up with every generic name in the book. Again, why did she offer?

“I like Will!” The kid – Will – blurted out.

“Right. Hi Will, my name is Taruna Mohan.”

“Where am I?”

“Camp Half-Blood. Your dad was a Greek god, meaning you are a demigod. This place was made to keep you safe from the monsters.”

Alright, maybe that was a tad blunt. Taruna wasn’t one to beat around the bush. She very much believed in the policy _say and do it now, deal with the fallout later._ To be fair, Will didn’t even bat an eye at her statement.

He nodded seriously. “Okay. Who’s your dad?”

“Well, not all the gods are men, but mine is Ares, god of war and spirit of battle.

“Cool!”

She liked this kid.

Chiron wheeled in through the door (because Amy yelled at him when he broke a floorboard from stomping around) and over to Will’s cot.

“This is Will.” Taruna introduced. “I’ve told him that he’s a demigod, and that he’s at Camp Half-Blood.”

Chiron raised an eyebrow, before turning to Will.

“I’m Chiron, the Activities Director here. What do you last remember?”

“Talking to Taruna!” Will exclaimed, eyes crinkling from his wide smile. “She’s cool!”

Oh yeah, she _really_ liked this kid.

Chiron chuckled. “Yes, but can you remember anything from before you got here?”

Will’s brow furrowed. “I was at… the rainbow march, with my mom! Someone called her a rude word, and pushed her, so I pushed him back. Mom says to only push people who deserve it.”

Nodding slightly, Chiron said, “A very good philosophy to have. But do you know what happened to your mom?”

Aw fuck. He’s going straight to the _your mom’s dead, but it’s all good! You’re now gonna grow up and die for your dad even though you’ve never met him!_

“Chiron, Will, I gotta go. I’m teaching sword fighting to the Aphrodite cabin now.”

With that, Taruna ran out the door. Okay, maybe it’s a bit cowardly to run out on a soon to be grieving kid, but she can’t deal with a crying child right now. And she wasn’t lying. The Aphrodite kids were supposed to be learning sword fighting right now, but she had half a mind not to show up.

Spritz was sitting on the porch.

“What’re you doing, Spritz?” She asked.

“Waiting for your sorry butt to get out.” He replied. “You know I need to see your despair when someone inevitably asks what a sword is.”

“Where’d you learn such a big word?”

“Oh, fuck off.”

Taruna pushed him lightly (by her standards) and he went flying to the ground.

“Rude,” he huffed, “but understandable.”

She rolled her eyes, grabbed his arm and started marching him to the arena. After all, she would need moral support for the following shit show.

**Author's Note:**

> I really needed trans Will Solace and Taruna to fight the patriarchy guys.


End file.
